Iroh Cake
by ZenDraco
Summary: Iroh enjoys feeding Bolin cake and dumplings- even after he's had enough.


Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Warning: ****Stuffing, light bondage, age gap, slash**

**Rating: P-13 for now later NC-17****  
**

Iroh's Cake

_Smack._

"Open up."

A choked whimper.

_Smack._

"C'mon Bo, just open up."

Grinding of hips, a pressure against skin with hot, burning throbbing.

_Smack._

"There you go."

Bolin struggles in his position to lift his head, but obeys and unhinges his clamped jaws to swallow another painfully warm, sweet forkful of chocolate creamy cake. His cheeks are flushed with tears and a deep red blush similar in shade to his rump, bright fire nation red from the repeated spankings for not cooperating. He dribbles, chocolate oozing down his soft chin and rolled neck, dripping onto the gold silk bed spread. Iroh hand grips his face, his thumb wiping off the access messy remains for Bolin. A tender moment before being force fed another overloaded serving.

Iroh lets his partner focus on his currently full mouth before cutting another bite full of cake, watching Bolin curl with sobs and whines on his lap; the earthbender wrists and ankles are restrained together by green silk rope. Bolin's limited in his mobility, his green silk shorts pulled just under his ample red bight ass that stick up in the air and face buried between his arms as he slowly rubs his erection in Iroh's thigh, struggling to force down the umpteenth forkful of decadent, tooth-rottingly sweet cake.

"Augf," Bolin sputters, spitting chocolate on himself, "I can't, I-"

A swift smack on his cheeks and Bolin openly sobs with held back frustration and pain; not from the sting ripping through his skin, but how he writhes in lust, his stuffed, globular belly pushing and pooling into Iroh's lap. The pressure sends him whirling, fat tears in the corner of his eyes as he shudders and takes another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"You said you wanted cake for dessert, now you have to be a good boy and finish it all," Iroh's lips pull into a smile as his fingers dance lightly over Bolin's plush skin, his other hand hovering the emptied fork to Bolin's lips, letting him lick at it, "can't let any go to waste."

The earthbender breathes, struggling to fully exhale without adding too much pressure to his strained, painfully full stomach; he doesn't succeed.

A sniffle, blubbering, mumbled words and he's over the edge.

The fork is dropped, forgotten for the moment, and Bolin is rolled over in Iroh's lap, his back suddenly pressing his legs. Bolin still cries out, his exposed middle sticking straight up from the amount of food crammed into it, painfully tight and churning. Iroh's warm hand slides over the taut, yet still plush skin, the smooth dome-like surface burning under his palm. He pushes down and meets plush resistance, the pressure sending the earthbender into a wave of twisting grunts and moans; Iroh's nimble fingers travel downwards to the bulge in Bolin's shorts, but barely hovers over the fabric, giving just a ghost of a touch. Bolin's hips buck and Iroh decides to reach for the cake.

There is only one slice of cake left, Iroh picks up the and place the cake on Bolin over stuff stomach. Iroh takes a bit of cake between of his fingers and forces the cake in the middle Bolin's pouty lips; chocolate blobs form in the corner of his mouth, but Iroh doesn't bother in wiping it away this time. A few more force servings of cake and Bolin is sputtering, not quite choking, but he's far past his limit; the over-stimulation of his stuffed stomach, sweet tastes, and throbbing boner sends shivers of pleasure through his wobbling body. Iroh pauses.

"Too much?"

Bolin nods slowly, his eyes red and puffy. Tear slicked his chubby cheeks. He hiccups, and Iroh leans down to lick the corner of his chocolate smudged lips and then gently kiss Bolin mouth.

"Okay, then. You've been good tonight." Bolin smiles in response. Iroh starts to rub Bolin's stuff belly and lick some of the cake that smears his belly. Bolin just lays there and enjoys it, thinking in how this bizarre but loving relationship began.


End file.
